Pieces of Memory
by Arune Rosenheim
Summary: "Hei, Mikuo... Harusnya kau mengingat semua hal itu"—MikuoxLenka. #for IVO Fest: Ingatan . RnR? /COMPLETED/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimiliki oleh Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, dll. Saya hanya berhak atas fic ini dan hanya meminjam tokohnya.

**Pieces of Memory**

**by Arune Rosenheim**

**Untuk IVO Fest bulan Agustus dengan tema 'Ingatan'**

**.**

**Warning: Klise, OOC mungkin, diksi tidak puitis**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUAKKK!**

**CRASSHH!**

"Tolong, ada kecelakaan!"

"Mobilnya terlempar ke jurang!"

.

_Ibu..._

_Kenapa kau terkapar penuh darah di sana?_

_Ah... Tubuhku juga sakit semua..._

_Aku merasa sangat mengantuk, tiba-tiba..._

_Apa kita berdua akan segera menyusul ayah, ya?_

.

"Jantung yang wanita sudah berhenti, tapi jantung anaknya masih berdetak!"

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit! Semoga masih bisa diselamatkan!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"Apa kau mengunci ruang bawah tanah lagi?" tanya Neru pada suaminya—Nero. Nero menandaskan segelas jus jeruk di hadapannya dalam sekali teguk, kemudian menatap Neru,"Ada yang mau kau cari?"

"Anak Miku dikirim ke sini kan hari ini? Mungkin di ruang bawah tanah ada beberapa barang yang masih bisa dipakai," jelas Neru sambil menyedot jus apel. Belum sempat Nero membuka mulut untuk melontarkan jawaban, langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat dan terburu-beru terdengar menuruni tangga,"Anak Miku-san itu, Mikuo kan?"

Seorang gadis bersurai mentari berdiri di bawah tangga dengan wajah ceria,"Iya kan, Mikuo kan? Teman masa kecilku?"

Nero dan Neru saling melempar pandangan—mengisyaratkan kau-saja-yang-menjawab. Akhirnya Neru mengalah,"Ya, kau benar, Lenka. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Lenka masih memasang wajah ceria. Neru menghela nafas,"Kau tahu... Miku baru meninggal."

Ekspresi Lenka berubah dengan cepat—senyumnya memudar dan matanya membundar kaget,"A-Apa? Ibu Mikuo... Kenapa meninggal? Bukankah ayahnya juga sudah meninggal sebelumnya?"

"Kecelakaan. Oleh karena itu... Miku menitipkan Mikuo untuk kita urus." Nero yang melanjutkan. Lenka—masih dengan wajah sedih dan sisa-sisa keterkejutan—mengepalkan tangan tanda tekad yang kuat,"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat Mikuo senang!"

Nero dan Neru saling melempar tatapan bermakna sama lagi—kau-saja-yang-jelaskan. Kali ini Nero mengalah terlebih dahulu,"Lenka, tapi... Mikuo-mu sudah tidak seperti Mikuo-mu yang dulu."

Lenka mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti,"Ya, aku tahu Mikuo pasti sedih dan sedikit lebih pendiam! Tapi aku akan menghiburnya!"

Nero menggeleng,"Bukan, bukan itu, Lenka."

"Apanya yang bukan itu? Saat Mikuo pindah, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah berubah. Setelah dukanya hilang, Mikuo akan menjadi Mikuo yang bawel dan cerewet seperti dulu!"

Nero memegang bahu Lenka agar ia berhenti bicara dan mau menyisihkan waktu untuk mendengar Nero,"Dengar, Lenka. Saat kecelakaan itu, Mikuo ... Ada di sana. Dan Mikuo selamat, tapi—"

"Ah! Apa dia terluka? Sakitkah?" Lenka memotong dengan tidak sabar. Nero menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir ranum Lenka,"Kepalanya terbentur dan menurut penjelasan dokter... Jiwanya sedikit... Terganggu."

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya,"Terganggu bagaimana?"

"Bisa dikatakan, dia gila sekarang. Dengan begitu... Ingatannya juga akan hilang," Neru ikut menjelaskan,"Ibu mau mengurusnya karena Miku sudah banyak membantu Ibu. Walau sebenarnya... Cukup repot menampung seseorang dengan gangguan jiwa..."

Lenka melotot,"Kalian bohong! Mikuo-ku tidak mungkin gila!"

"Lenka—"

"Mikuo pasti baik-baik saja!" Lenka berlari ke luar. Belum sempat Lenka melanjutkan larinya lebih jauh, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Seorang wanita muda keluar dari sana—melayangkan pandangan pada Lenka,"Ah, apa kau Lenka-chan?"

Lenka mengangguk,"Ya, aku Lenka."

"Kau lupa? Ini aku Ring," wanita berparas rupawan itu mengulurkan tangan. Lenka menyalaminya—setengah ingat setengah tidak.

"Ah, aku ke sini mengantar Mikuo, Lenka-chan," Ring masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian, ia membantu seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ keluar. Lelaki itu terus menunduk—tak menatap Lenka sedikitpun.

"Mikuo, ini Lenka. Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal dengan keluarga Lenka," ucap Ring,"salami Lenka, Mikuo."

Lenka berusaha tersenyum di tengah keheranannya sambil mengulurkan tangan,"Mikuo, selamat datang—"

Di luar dugaan Lenka, Mikuo malah menatap Lenka dengan takut dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Lenka termenung—merasa ekspresi Mikuo tidak seperti Mikuo yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Mohon bantuannya untuk Mikuo. Oh iya, karena dia hilang ingatan jadi mungkin dia tidak mengenalimu," Ring segera memasuki mobil lagi tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, bahkan tanpa menemui orang tua Lenka terlebih dahulu.

"Mikuo, ayo masuk..." Lenka hendak menggandeng Mikuo seperti apa yang dilakukan Ring tadi, namun Mikuo tak bergerak sedikitpun—tetap pada posisi berdiri mematung. Lenka memegang tangannya lembut,"Ayo masuk. Mulai sekarang, kau akan mempunyai kebahagiaan baru!"

Meski amat perlahan, namun akhirnya kaki Mikuo mau melangkah juga. Nero dan Neru terpana melihat kedua remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

"O-Oh, selamat datang, Mikuo," ucap Neru canggung. Nero mengangguk,"Kau bisa duduk di sini, Mikuo. Kita akan makan siang."

Mikuo malah menatap Nero dan Neru dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Lenka,"Ngh..." erangnya lirih. Lenka berbalik,"Mikuo, mereka orang tuaku. Ayo makan siang!"

Lenka menemukan tatapan jijik dari dua pasang mata di hadapannya. Setelah Mikuo mulai duduk menghadap semangkuk sup, Mikuo hanya memutar-mutar sendoknya saja.

"Mikuo, makanlah," Lenka mencoba menoleh sambil tersenyum. Mikuo tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap—hingga Neru tampak tidak sabar,"Makan, Mikuo. Itu makanan," disodorkannya mangkuk itu agar lebih dekat dengan Mikuo. Namun tanpa terduga—Mikuo malah menepisnya keras hingga seluruh isi mangkuk itu berhamburan di meja. Neru melotot, namun mulutnya tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Aah, kalau kau belum lapar kau tak perlu menghabiskannya," ucap Lenka sabar. Seperti biasa, Mikuo tetap diam. Lenka segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan pergi untuk mengambil lap karena tampaknya tak seorangpun berselera membersihkan meja makan—selain Lenka.

"Nero, kau bisa menunjukkan di mana kamarnya," ucap Neru. Lenka melirik ayahnya—Lenka sendiri belum tahu di mana Mikuo akan berkamar.

Nero mengangguk dan segera berdiri,"Lenka, bawa dia dan ikuti aku."

Lenka menggenggam tangan Mikuo lembut,"Ayahku akan menunjukkan kamarmu. Ayo, kita lihat."

Mikuo masih menunduk, namun ia mengikuti langkah Lenka. Lenka mengerutkan kening ketika langkah kaki ayahnya menuju ruang bawah tanah,"Ayah, kenapa ke..."

"Karena sudah ada ruangan khusus untuk Mikuo," Nero menjawab sebelum Lenka sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Lenka masih menuntun Mikuo melangkah menuruni tangga,"Tapi kenapa di ruang bawah tanah?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, Lenka. Dengar, kita tidak punya pengalaman merawat orang gi—"

"Mikuo tidak gila!" seru Lenka cepat. Nero menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk merawat orang seperti dia. Jadi ayah memutuskan untuk—"

"Mengurung Mikuo di ruang bawah tanah?"

"Ini ruangannya," Nero ruangan kosong dan sempit—hanya ada selembar tikar di sana. Bahkan Lenka harus terpana dulu untuk menyesuaikan matanya dalam kegelapan.

Lenka melotot,"Ayah!"

Ayahnya menoleh Lenka dengan tatapan tajam,"Kenapa, Lenka? Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tentu ada!" Teriak Lenka,"tentu ada! Bagaimana mungkin kau akan meletakkan Mikuo di ruang seperti ini? Seperti penjara bawah tanah yang gelap dan pengap!"

Nero tidak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mikuo,"Kau, masuk ke dalam," tangannya menunjuk pintu yang telah terbuka. Mikuo masih bersembunyi di belakang Lenka. Lenka pun membisu, tidak menyuruh Mikuo untuk menuruti ayahnya.

"Aku bilang, masuklah ke dalam!" Nero menarik tangan Mikuo dan menyeretnya ke dalam. Mikuo memekik pelan, menyayat hati Lenka. Setelah Mikuo berdiri mematung di dalam kamar barunya, Nero buru-buru mengunci pintunya seolah Mikuo hanyalah penjahat yang harus dikurung dari dunia luar.

"Mikuo..." gumam Lenka lirih sambil memandangnya melalui jendela (jika pantas disebut jendela, karena sebenarnya itu hanya lubang di dinding). Mikuo sama sekali tidak memberikan respon—ia hanya berdiri bagaikan patung dan menunduk kaku. Lama kelamaan, Lenka menyadari ada setetes kristal bening meluncur menyusuri pipi Mikuo—sebelum kemudian jatuh dari dagunya.

"Nee, Mikuo... Jangan menangis... Aku jadi ikut sedih..." Lenka menghapus air matanya yang ikut jatuh. Nero tampak tidak senang melihatnya,"Hentikan itu, Lenka. Ayo cepat kembali ke atas. Nanti akan ada pelayan yang membawakan makanan untuknya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menungguinya di sini."

Lenka hanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kehidupan Mikuo di sini akan terjamin—setidaknya kehidupannya, meski Lenka tak yakin akan kebahagiaannya...

Dan satu hal yang membuat Lenka merasa tersisihkan dari Mikuo. Ingatannya. Lenka tak ada di ingatan Mikuo. Oleh karena itu, Lenka telah memutuskan akan menyusun satu persatu kepingan ingatan yang hilang dari benak Mikuo.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca FF aneh ini!

Chapter 2 akan saya update beberapa hari lagi, menunggu krisar dari teman-teman.

Jadi bagaimana? Pantas dilanjutkan kah?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimiliki oleh Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, dll. Saya hanya berhak atas fic ini dan hanya meminjam tokohnya.

_Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher _milik Pyotr Ilich Tchaikovsky.

.

.

Ket: _italic : _flashback

**Chapter 2**

_( First Piece of Memories : Childhood and Music Box )_

.

"Bagaimana sih? Mikuo tidak mau makan?"

"Ma-Maaf Nona Lenka, tapi dia diam saja dan tidak menyentuh makanan yang kuberikan..."

"Baiklah, biar aku lihat bagaimana kau memberikan makanan padanya!"

Pelayan di hadapan Lenka mengangguk diiringi raut ketakutan. Ia membawa nampan berisi makanan menuju tempat Mikuo dengan langkah gemetar pula—Lenka yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil berkali-kali menghela nafas seolah penjahat yang mengancam si pelayan.

Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, pelayan tersebut mulai mempraktekkan cara memberikan makanan sebagaimana ia lakukan sebelumnya. Nampan berisi semangkuk bubur sederhana itu hanya dimasukkan melalui celah kecil di bawah pintu, sementara Lenka mengintip melalui jendela.

Mikuo duduk di sudut ruangan, bergeming. Suasana sepi senyap tak menandakan ia akan menyentuh makanan itu. Ia hanya berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya—menunduk diam, membuat Lenka tak yakin raut wajah apa yang tengah dibuatnya.

"Tak bisakah kau menggunakan cara yang layak?" Lenka melayangkan pandangannya pada sang pelayan. Sang pelayan malah menatap Lenka bingung,"La-Layak?"

"Perlakukan dia seperti manusia, bukan hewan!" Seru Lenka,"Berikan kuncinya padaku."

"Ma-Maaf Nona, ta-tapi kunci ruangan ini dibawa Tuan Nero..."

Lenka menghela nafas kasar. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya memperlakukan teman masa kecil Lenka bagaikan sampah?

"Mikuo..." Lenka mencoba memanggil Mikuo—meski ia sudah menduga hasilnya akan sia-sia. Ia bahkan ragu Mikuo masih mengingat nama itu sendiri.

"Hei, Mikuo... Kemarilah..." Lenka mengambil nampan itu kembali,"Kau harus makan agar sehat."

Mikuo tetap tidak bereaksi, membuat Lenka semakin khawatir. Dinginnya udara lembap yang menyelimuti ruangan meresap ke dalam kulit Lenka, menambah harapan cemas dalam benaknya.

Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada Lenka. Lenka dapat menangkap aura penderitaan pada wajah pucat kotor itu.

"Kemarilah, Mikuo! Ayo makan!" seru Lenka semangat dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Namun Mikuo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa makna, tanpa menggeser tempatnya sedikitpun.

"Nona Lenka... Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja makanannya di sini, lalu kita kembali ke atas? Mungkin jika dia ingin makan, ia akan makan sendiri..." Sang pelayan memberi saran dengan raut ragu ketakutan.

"Itu tidak menjamin Mikuo akan memakannya!" Lenka mulai mengumbar amarah—membuat si pelayan semakin ketakutan.

"Lenka."

Tiba-tiba suara berat itu terdengar dari puncak tangga. Lenka langsung menoleh,"Ayah! Mikuo—"

"Biarkan saja. Kalau sudah kelaparan dia pasti akan makan," ucap Nero dingin. Mata Lenka membelalak lebar,"Harus menunggu sampai Mikuo kelaparan?"

Nero tampak tak peduli dengan emosi Lenka yang semakin meluap. Ia hanya berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu—ketika Lenka berlari menapaki tangga dan menarik baju ayahnya,"Aku minta kuncinya!"

Diiringi lirikan dingin Nero—tanpa disangka kunci itu berpindah ke tangan Lenka dengan mudahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lenka langsung membuka pintu itu dan membawa makanan menghampiri Mikuo,"Oke, sekarang kau harus makan."

Mikuo memandang Lenka takut, bahkan senyum Lenka tak melenyapkan perasaan itu. Namun Lenka tak menyerah,"Aku suapi, ya!"

Ketika sesendok bubur telah siap memasuki mulut Mikuo, akhirnya Mikuo menurutinya. Binar ceria mulai memenuhi sepasang iris azure milik Lenka,"Asyik! Nah, habiskan ya!"

"Kau tak perlu melaksanakan tugas memberinya makan lagi," ucap Nero pada pelayannya. Si pelayan mengangguk,"Y-Ya... Maaf saya tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik..."

"Bukan itu," Nero menggeleng,"Tapi Lenka yang akan menggantikanmu. Mungkin hanya Lenka yang dapat melakukan tugas itu."

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Lenka sengaja bangun lebih pagi agar ia sempat menyiapkan sarapan pada Mikuo. Karena hari ini hari senin, waktunya bersama Mikuo sedikit tersita karena sekolah.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat!" pamit Lenka sebelum melesat keluar. Di luar, Rinto, Luki, Gumiya, Kaiko, dan Gakuko telah menunggunya,"Lenka, kau agak telat hari ini," komentar Rinto.

"Iya, kita sampai membatu di sini!" keluh Kaiko. Lenka tertawa,"Maaf, maaf! Wah! Luki yang biasanya datang terakhir bahkan sudah datang!"

"Mungkin Lenka berniat mematahkan rekor Luki sebagai tukang telat?" Gumiya mengejeknya. Lenka mengerucutkan bibir,"Sudahlah, ayo cepat berangkat kalau tidak mau benar-benar terlambat!"

"Padahal ini gara-gara Lenka..." gumam Gakuko—akhirnya tak dipedulikan oleh Lenka yang terus berjalan di depan.

.

.

.

_( Beberapa tahun yang lalu )_

_"Waah! Mikuo memang hebat!"_

_"Mikuo bisa berenang? Kereen!"_

_Sosok dengan rambut teal itu menampakkan diri dari dalam sungai__—menunjukkan senyum manisnya,"Hehe, aku sudah diajari berenang sejak kecil sih! Jadi beginilah! Walaupun aku merasa ini biasa saja!"_

_Lenka, Rinto, Luki, Kaiko, Gumiya dan Gakuko yang berdiri di pinggir sungai memandangnya kagum,"Mikuo memang hebat!" puji Kaiko. "Iya, kapan-kapan ajari aku ya!" Rinto mengajukan diri. Mikuo menjawab dengan anggukan singkat,"Tentu! Aku akan selalu menjadi guru dalam bidang-bidang yang tidak kalian mengerti, karena aku senang sekali dapat membantu kalian!"_

_"Mikuo memang selalu jadi yang paling hebat, ya," ucap Gumiya datar seperti biasa. Mereka berlima serentak menoleh pada Gumiya dengan tatapan setuju._

_"Terima kasih! Err, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian..." Mikuo menunduk._

_"Apa?" tanya Lenka._

_"Sebenarnya... Beberapa hari lagi... Aku akan pindah sekolah..."_

.

.

.

"Kagamine."

"Kagamine Lenka!"

Lamunan Lenka buyar seketika oleh seruan gurunya. Padahal Lenka sedang asyik-asyiknya mengenang masa kecilnya bersama Mikuo dan teman-teman lainnya. Terpaksa, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang guru,"Ya, _Sensei _?"

"Kerjakan soal nomor dua di papan tulis," perintah gurunya. Lenka memandang soal itu sekilas—dan ia sadar betul itu titik kelemahannya. Lenka hanya menghela nafas—bersiap untuk mendengar gurunya mendikte jawaban sambil marah-marah.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Lenka sambil menenteng sepatunya ke dalam rumah. Neru tampak sedang membaca majalah _fashion _di ruang tengah,"Selamat datang. Makan siang pakai ikan goreng, ya."

"Mikuo sudah makan?" suara Lenka terdengar dari dapur. Oke, Neru memaklumi kebiasaan lama Lenka—makan siang sebelum melepas seragam. Tapi dengan kebiasaan baru ini—menanyakan Mikuo di atas segalanya—sedikit menyebalkan di telinga Neru.

"Belum," jawab Neru apa adanya,"bukankah hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya makan?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari dapur. Selang beberapa detik, hanya terdengar derap langkah Lenka menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah—Neru langsung mengerti. Lenka mendahulukan Mikuo di atas dirinya sendiri.

"Mikuo! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membantumu menyusun setiap keping ingatan yang hilang!" Lenka tampak begitu ceria—meski seperti biasa, ia hanya mendapat tatapan kosong dari Mikuo.

"Mm, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana... Mungkin yang pertama adalah masa kecil kita!" Lenka meneruskan dengan semangat,"Eh, tapi pertama-tama makan dulu yang lebih penting!"

Setelah Lenka menyuapi Mikuo sambil tertawa-tawa ceria, acara makan siang itupun selesai—meski masih menyisakan setengah piring nasi, Mikuo menolak untuk menghabiskan dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah, Mikuo... Aku akan menyebutkan beberapa nama. Jika kau merasa ingat dengan nama-nama itu, bilang ya?" Lenka hendak memulai. Mikuo hanya memandang Lenka dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya—namun Lenka tidak peduli dan segera memulai.

"Kau ingat... Dulu kau, aku, Rinto, Luki, Gumiya, Kaiko dan Gakuko..." Lenka berhenti sejenak, menanti perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mikuo. Namun tidak ada.

"Dulu Mikuo selalu menjadi yang terhebat di antara kami!" seru Lenka,"Rinto, Luki, dan Gumiya selalu meniru apa yang kau lakukan. Kau benar-benar menjadi idola dulu. Ah, jika dulu kita sudah mengenal cinta, pasti Kaiko dan Gakuko menyukaimu, hahaha!"

"Mm..." terdengar gumaman lirih dari Mikuo. Mata Lenka berbinar begitu mendapat respon dari Mikuo—meski tidak bermakna banyak. Entahlah respon Mikuo itu disebabkan karena Mikuo benar-benar teringat sesuatu—atau hanya karena sikap Lenka yang terlalu semangat dan ceria.

"Mikuo... Kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan kan?" tanya Lenka penuh keyakinan—bahwa Mikuo mengerti setiap kata yang diucapkannya, jadi usaha Lenka tak akan sia-sia. Namun Mikuo tidak merespon lagi.

"Aku yakin Mikuo mengerti kok! Dan aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit Mikuo akan mengingat semuanya! Termasuk aku, teman-teman, dan keluarga Mikuo juga... Semuanya!"

Iris _teal _dan _azure _itu melebur. Mikuo menatap Lenka intens—tepat di matanya. Rona merah dan sensasi hangat mulai menghias pipi halus Lenka—membuat ia menjadi gugup,"Mi-Mikuo?"

Tes.

Setetes kristal bening meluncur dari iris _teal _itu—masih saat Mikuo menatap Lenka. Seiring dengan itu, tubuh Mikuo bergetar dan isak tangis yang begitu lirih mulai memenuhi ruangan mungil itu.

"Mikuo? Ada apa?" Lenka memegang kedua bahu Mikuo—mengguratkan ekspresi khawatir dan cemas di wajah Lenka. Lenka benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Mikuo menangis, bukankah Lenka sedang menceritakan kenangan yang menyenangkan?

Apakah Mikuo teringat sesuatu yang buruk tentang masa kecilnya? Tapi orang amnesia tidak akan ingat semudah itu kan? Atau ini hanya pengaruh gangguan jiwa yang—ah, Lenka masih yakin bahwa Mikuo tidak 'gila' seperti yang disebutkan orang tuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, tangis Mikuo berhenti dan tatapannya kembali kosong seperti semula. Lenka bahkan melupakan rasa laparnya, memilih untuk tetap di sana—menggenggam tangan Mikuo dengan lembut.

"Hei, Mikuo..." Lenka menghela nafas,"terkadang, kita hanya tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang kita butuhkan saat kita sedih, kan?"

Mikuo membisu. Keceriaan Lenka yang tadi pun menguap entah kemana, berganti dengan wajah suram,"Bahkan ketika kita tahu kita harus menceritakan masalah kita... Terkadang orang yang ada di hadapan kita, bukan orang yang tepat kan?"

"Mm," lagi-lagi segelintir suara tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Mikuo. Namun Mikuo tak tahu betapa senangnya Lenka mendengar respon itu—meski Lenka telah kehilangan keceriaannya untuk saat ini.

"Apakah dulu... Kau selalu menganggap semua orang seperti itu, Mikuo? Kau selalu menganggap semua orang sebagai orang yang tidak tepat... Sehingga kau memendam semuanya sendirian?"

Mikuo terdiam lagi. Rambut _teal_nya yang dulu selalu dipandang indah oleh semua orang—berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari, bagaikan samudera yang bertaburan kerlip pantulan sinar mentari—kini kotor, berantakan, tak terawat.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Lenka harus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Hatsune Mikuo.

"Lenka."

Terdengar suara Neru dari puncak tangga,"Kau sudah makan? Kau harus mengurusi dirimu sendiri juga, di samping mengurus Mikuo."

Lenka mengangguk dan menoleh pada Mikuo,"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya! Aku mau makan dulu. Aku akan secepatnya kembali!"

Selepas Lenka melesat menuju ruang makan, Neru menuruni tangga dan memasuki ruangan Mikuo. Seperti biasa, Mikuo langsung menampakkan gurat ketakutan di wajahnya—meski Neru sudah mencoba untuk memaksakan senyum.

"Maaf," ucap Neru tiba-tiba,"maaf kau berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Kau tampak dekat dengan Lenka... Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Mikuo tidak mengeluarkan segelintir pun suara. Neru menghela nafas,"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar tidak mengingat siapapun..." Neru pun kembali ke atas.

"Hei, Lenka. Apa Mikuo sudah bicara denganmu?" tanya Neru sambil menatap putrinya yang sedang asyik melahap makanan. Lenka memandang Neru dengan tatapan protes,"Kata Ibu sendiri, kalau makan tidak boleh sambil bicara."

Neru tersenyum mendengar perkataan bernada polos itu,"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Ibu saja yang bicara ya? Jawabnya nanti saja."

Lenka mengangguk. Neru memutar balik kejadian demi kejadian dalam benaknya,"Aku pikir, Mikuo masih _shock _karena kematian Miku. Jadi menurutku, jangan coba bicarakan Miku dulu..."

Lagi, Lenka mengangguk. Setelah ia selesai menyantap makanannya, Neru bicara lagi,"Kalau tentang ayahnya... Aku tidak tahu, akan jadi bagus atau tidak membicarakannya..."

"Ibu," ucap Lenka,"apa kau benci pada Mikuo?"

Neru tercengang, buru-buru menggeleng,"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena semua orang di rumah ini tidak memperlakukannya seperti manusia."

Brakk! Neru langsung menggebrak meja di hadapannya,"Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau begitu kembalilah ke ruang bawah tanah dan perlakukan dia sesuai keinginanmu!"

Tanpa menentang sedikitpun, Lenka hanya berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ibunya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,"_Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher_..." gumamnya.

.

.

_"Lenka, itu apa?"_

_"Eh? Ini kotak musik. Bagus ya? Coba kau dengar musiknya!"_

_Senandung musik klasik mulai berbunyi perlahan. Iris teal itu berbinar, tampak cerah dan bahagia,"Indahnya! Apa judulnya?"_

_"Eh..." Lenka membalik kotak musik itu dan menemukan sebuah judul,"Sou...venir... D'un... Lieu... Cher... Sulitnya dibaca!"_

_"Wah! Ayo mainkan lagi musiknya!"_

_Dan musik itu, Souvenir D'un Lieu Cher, menjadi musik yang selalu menemani masa kecil Mikuo dan Lenka._

.

.

.

"Mikuo..." kini Lenka telah berdiri di hadapan Mikuo—memegang kotak musik berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno.

"Kau ingat musik ini?" Lenka membuka kotak musik berwarna merah itu—dan mengalunlah musik _Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher _yang menjadi _soundtrack _kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"_Souvenir d'un Lieu Cher. _Ingat? Dulu kita sangat menyukainya,"

Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya—mempertemukan iris _teal _dan _azure _sekali lagi.

**TBC****—**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ** Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter dua dari fic ini!

Ada yang suka musik Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher juga? Aku dengar musik ini di anime La Corda d'Oro Blue Sky. Ada yang suka juga? #woy

Oke, silahkan tuangkan kritik dan saran di kotak review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer ada di chapter satu dan dua.

.

**Chapter 3**

_( Second Piece of Memories : Sketching The Sweet Times, About The Sky )_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari sikap Mikuo. Mikuo tetap menjadi sosok membisu yang seolah tak mengenal kata-kata manusia. Lenka terus menceritakan masa kecil mereka—seiring _Souvenir d'Un Lieu Cher _berputar menemani hari-hari mereka.

.

"Wah! Tampannya Mikuo sekarang!" seru Lenka ceria setelah selesai menyisiri helai-helai _teal _Mikuo,"Setelah ini, kita harus melakukan hal menyenangkan apa lagi yaa?"

Mikuo membisu tanpa jawaban. Lenka mencoba merefleksikan matanya pada iris teal Mikuo seperti waktu itu,"Mikuo, dapatkah kau mengucapkan namaku?"

"Mm ..." lagi-lagi begitu. Lenka menunjuk dirinya sendiri,"Len-ka," kemudian ia berganti menunjuk Mikuo,"Mi-ku-o."

Mikuo memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Dengan sabar, Lenka mengulang perkataannya,"Mi-ku-o..."

"M-Mi..." bibir Mikuo bergetar, berusaha mengulang apa yang diucapkan Lenka. Wajah Mikuo mengguratkan bagaimana ia memerlukan usaha keras melakukan itu—mengundang iba pada hati Lenka.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak usah dipaksakan," ucap Lenka sambil menunjukkan senyumnya—bermaksud untuk menenangkan Mikuo.

"Ah iya, aku ingat... Dulu kita suka sekali menggambar!" Lenka memulai kegiatan rutinnya—bercerita tentang masa kecilnya.

.

_"Wah, Lenka sangat berbakat menggambar!"_

_Pipi Lenka merona merah,"Benarkah? Ini biasa saja, kok..."_

_"Apa yang biasa saja? Ini bagus sekali lho! Cantik! Lenka menggambar pemandangan yang ada di sebelah sana ya? Bagusnyaa!"_

_"Mi-Mikuo... Hentikan..."_

_"Ini gambar Lenka yang lain? Gambar langit! Wah, mirip sekali dengan aslinya!"_

_"Kyaaa! Jangan dilihaat!"_

_"Lenka, yang gambar langit ini boleh buatku?"_

_Lenka terdiam dengan wajah merah padam,"Untuk apa?"_

_Mikuo tertawa,"Karena aku saaaangat menyukainya!"_

.

.

Lenka mulai mendapat ide,"Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku ambil kertas dan pensil warna dulu!"

Lenka segera berlari menapaki tangga sambil memasang senyum ceria di wajahnya. Dengan bakat menggambarnya, Lenka mungkin bisa menaruh kenangan-kenangan itu dalam sketsa.

"Nah, ini dia! Aku gambar dulu ya!" Lenka memutuskan untuk menggambar bulan. Ia memang sengaja menggambar hal-hal yang tidak ada dalam kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Mikuo, bermaksud untuk mengorek apa yang pernah disembunyikan Mikuo.

Selama jemari Lenka dengan lincahnya membuat pensil warna itu menari, Mikuo tetap memasang tatapan antusias. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini di kertas itu telah tergambar bulan yang merefleksikan diri pada air laut.

"Nah, sudah jadi!" Lenka merentangkan kertas gambar itu di hadapan Mikuo. Mata Mikuo membundar,"I-I ..."

"Hah?" Lenka mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas,"apa?"

"I-I ... bu ..."

Untuk pertama kalinya—setelah lama Lenka menunggu—Mikuo mengeluarkan sebuah kata.

"Kau ingat ibumu ... Mikuo? Apakah ada kenangan tentang bulan ... Antara Mikuo dan Miku-san?"

"Ibu ... Ibu ..."

Tiba-tiba Lenka teringat perkataan Neru—bahwa Mikuo mungkin masih _shock _akan kepergian ibunya. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti hati Lenka,"Mikuo, maaf... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dengan mengingat Miku-san ..."

"Ibu ... mana? Mana Ibu?"

Lenka termenung mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Mikuo. Ah, sudah berapa tahun mulut yang dulu selalu bawel dan menanyakan hal apapun itu, membisu—dan baru bicara saat ini?

Tahukah Mikuo betapa Lenka merindukan suaranya?

"Ibu Mikuo ... ada di ... ada di ..." Lenka tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memberi alasan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pensil biru muda dan menggoreskannya di atas kertas.

"Ibu Mikuo ada di langit," Lenka membentangkan kertas bercorak biru muda itu di hadapan Mikuo,"Dan langit itu tempat yang sangat indah, ada banyak malaikat yang menjaga Ibu Mikuo. Jadi Mikuo tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ibu ..."

"Iyaa, Ibu Mikuo ada di tempat ini," Lenka menunjuk gambarnya,"Jauh di atas sana ... Langit ..."

"La ... ngit ..." gumam Mikuo lirih. Lenka mengangguk,"Dulu ... Mikuo meminta gambar langit karyaku."

"Ibu ... Langit ..." Mikuo tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan bagaimana Lenka mengenang masa kecil mereka berdua. Dari kedua iris _azure _itu, Lenka menyiratkan kesedihan,"Mikuo ..."

"Lenka?" tiba-tiba Neru muncul dari puncak tangga. Lenka keluar dari ruangan itu,"Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah sebentar,"

Dengan patuh, Lenka segera menghampiri ibunya. Neru menghela nafas,"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan bicara sia-sia dengan anak itu ..."

"Sekarang tidak sia-sia lagi," bantah Lenka,"sekarang Mikuo menjawabku."

Mata Neru membundar,"Benarkah? Dan apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku pikir, hari ini hanya ada dua kata yang Mikuo ingat. Langit, dan ... Ibu ..."

"Ibu? Kau membicarakan orang tuanya? Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan bicarakan itu dulu?"

Lenka mengangguk,"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku menggambar bulan dan tiba-tiba Mikuo mengatakan Ibu. Aku tidak tahu jika ada kenangan tentang Miku-san ..."

Neru menghela nafas,"Yah, minimal kau bisa membuatnya bicara. Miku dulu ... sangat menyukai bulan. Pasti kecintaan Miku itu juga ditularkan pada Mikuo ..."

"Aku tidak tahu itu. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke bawah dulu ya!" Lenka segera berlari kecil menuju di mana Mikuo berada. Sesampainya di sana, gambar bernuansa biru itu sudah ada di tangan Mikuo.

"Kau menyukai gambar itu, Mikuo?"

Iris _teal_ itu memandang nanar,"Langit ...?"

"Iya. Langit," Lenka mengiyakan. Mikuo menyerahkan gambar itu ke hadapan Lenka,"Langit itu ... Di mana?"

"Di atas sana. Mikuo mau melihat langit?"

Mikuo mengangguk—dengan guratan keraguan tampak di sana. Lenka mulai bimbang, membayangkan sebuah visi di mana ia dan Mikuo menemukan cahaya mentari. Lenka dan Mikuo memandang langit bersama, menjelajah di antara saput awan. Lenka mengimajinasikan mereka melukis senyuman—senyum Mikuo yang lama hilang.

"Lenka,"

Suara berat itu membuat khayalan Lenka buyar seketika. Mata Lenka membundar—di tengah keterkejutan dan harapan,"Ayah, bolehkah aku mengajak Mikuo keluar?"

Sang ayah tak memberi jawaban, membiarkan Lenka hanyut dalam ekspektasi. Nero melempar pandangan pada sosok lelaki yang masih duduk memegangi gambar Lenka.

Muncul sirat iba pada benak Nero. Bagaimanapun, di matanya Mikuo tetap seorang yang lemah dengan tatapan butuh perlindungan. Namun itu takkan mengubah komitmennya.

"Tidak."

Lenka terhenyak,"Tapi Mikuo ingin ke luar!"

Nero tetap menggeleng,"Apa kata warga sekitar nanti jika melihat kau pergi bersama orang dengan gangguan jiwa, Lenka?"

"Mikuo tidak tampak memiliki gangguan! Mikuo bahkan tampak sehat-sehat saja ..." Lenka berusaha membantah. Nero memicingkan matanya,"Turuti aku atau kunci ruangan ini aku sita lagi."

Lenka terdiam, tak berani menentang ayahnya lagi. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada membuat Mikuo semakin terperangkap.

"Maafkan aku, Mikuo ..."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian ...

.

"Mikuo, aku minta maaf sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menunjukkan langit yang asli padamu."

Mikuo menghadiahi Lenka sebuah tatapan bingung,"Langit ...?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Beberapa minggu yang lalu, kita membicarakan langit ..." Lenka harus selalu memahami hal seperti ini—Mikuo hanya akan mengingat beberapa kata dan ia tak pernah ingat hal apa yang pernah mereka bicarakan. Namun Lenka sudah begitu bahagia ketika akhirnya mereka bisa berbincang.

"Mikuo tak pernah ingat bahwa kita dulu suka melihat langit, ya ..." Lenka menghela nafas,"Hanya kita berdua, tidak ada Gumiya, Luki, Rinto, Kaiko, atau Gakuko ..."

Tampak aura terkejut dalam raut Mikuo,"Gu ... miya?"

Lenka mengangguk,"Iya, dia yang pintar menggambar. Dia yang mengajariku, dan dia kesal karena dia bilang aku lebih pintar darinya. Kau ingat dia? Bagaimana dengan Luki, Rinto?"

"Lu ... ki? Rin ... to ..." kini sorot ketakutan terpancar semakin jelas di wajah Mikuo. Lenka memandangnya cemas,"Ada apa, Mikuo? Ada yang salah?"

Mikuo tidak menjawab, hanya mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah. Lenka menyentuh bahu dingin Mikuo,"Kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Lenka membuat spekulasi bahwa Mikuo menyembunyikan sesuatu sejak masa kecil mereka—dan bagaimana bisa Lenka tak pernah tahu?

.

.

Keesokan harinya ...

"Jangan ke bawah," ucap Nero datar—namun terkesan memerintah. Lenka mendongak dan menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya,"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang salah," jawab Nero tenang, kemudian menyesap kopinya.

"Apa yang salah? Mikuo?"

Nero mengangguk kalem seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal wajah Lenka telah menunjukkan kekhawatiran luar biasa,"Apa yang salah dengan Mikuo?"

"Kemarin, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" Neru ikut bertanya. Lenka jadi merasa ia sedang menghadapi sebuah sidang di mana ia adalah seorang terdakwa dan Mikuo adalah korbannya.

"Kemarin ..." Lenka mengingat-ingat—reaksi Mikuo ketika nama-nama teman masa kecilnya disebutkan.

"Tentang Gumiya, Rinto, Luki ... kemudian Mikuo tampak sedih dan ketakutan. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka di masa lalu," Lenka menjelaskan.

Neru mengangguk mengerti,"Aku juga tidak tahu ..."

Lenka merasa ada yang ganjil,"Sejak kapan Ayah dan Ibu mulai memperhatikan Mikuo?"

Neru dan Nero saling berpandangan. Neru menarik nafas dalam,"Setelah kami pikir-pikir ... nasib Mikuo memang benar-benar tidak bagus."

"Hah? Mulai sekarang ... apakah kalian akan memperlakukan Mikuo dengan lebih baik? Apakah kalian akan memberi Mikuo kamar yang bagus? Makanan yang enak?" Lenka mencerca sang orang tua dengan pertanyaan.

"Mikuo akan tetap di sana," sela Nero dingin—seperti biasa. Neru terdiam, tak berani membantah ucapan suaminya.

Sorot penuh harap di sepasang mata Lenka mulai meredup,"Tapi ibu bilang ..."

"Pendapat itu bisa saja mempengaruhi pemikiranku, namun bisa saja tidak," ucap Nero,"Tapi Lenka, besok kau bisa mempertemukannya dengan teman-teman lama kalian."

"Gumiya, Rinto dan Luki juga?" tanya Lenka. Nero mengangguk. Neru memandang suaminya penuh tanda tanya,"Tapi Mikuo tampak depresi ketika nama itu disebutkan. Apalagi tadi pagi sampai teriak-teriak dan menangis begitu. Apa kau yakin?"

"Kalian tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dalam diri Mikuo—tentang ketiga temannya itu?" Nero mengalihkan pandangan pada Lenka, yang kemudian disambut oleh wajah ragu. Lenka menunduk bimbang,"Aku ingin tahu, tapi... jika hal tersebut membuat Mikuo menderita, tidak usah ..."

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh mengajaknya ke luar," Nero menawarkan gantinya,"Kemudian kau boleh mempertemukan Mikuo dengan teman-temannya kapan-kapan."

Iris _azure_ itu membundar,"Sungguh? Berarti aku bisa mengajak Mikuo melihat langit? Sekarang?"

"Tidak sekarang! Mikuo sedang tidak stabil," potong Neru. Nero mengangguk setuju,"Ya, tadi sewaktu aku mengecek ke bawah, Mikuo malah berteriak-teriak sambil menangis dan memegangi kepalanya."

Lenka benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa Nero mengatakan itu dengan sangat tenang,"Lalu bagaimana?

"Mungkin itu karena ada segelintir ingatan yang muncul dalam kepalanya. Ketika melihatku, dia langsung duduk diam dengan nafas terengah-engah, masih terus menangis," jawab Nero kalem.

Lenka langsung berdiri,"Boleh aku melihatnya sekarang?"

"Jangan dulu," larang Nero.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Mikuo belum makan? Siapa yang akan menyuapi Mikuo jika bukan aku?"

"Ada pelayan yang mengantar."

"Hanya mengantar? Tapi Mikuo tidak akan makan jika hanya begitu! Bahkan Mikuo harus dibujuk dulu!"

"Kau harus mengajarinya mandiri juga. Itulah kenapa aku tidak memanjakannya seperti yang kau minta. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melayaninya, mengurusinya seperti anak kecil."

Lenka menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Tapi, bagaimanapun ... Umur Mikuo hanya angka, Ayah ... jiwanya, mentalnya tidak bisa kau hitung melalui angka itu ..."

.

.

TBC~

.

.

A/N :

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yang sudah mau baca sampai chapter ini, dan terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Oh iya, saya tidak terlalu mengerti soal hal medis dan segala macamnya, jadi saya minta maaf kalau tidak masuk akal ...

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer ada di chapter satu dan dua.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

_( Third Piece of Memories : How to Fly, and Where to Go )_

.

.

Hari telah berganti sejak peristiwa itu. Lenka yang telah sehari penuh tidak menemui Mikuo, tentu dilanda kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Bagaimana jika Mikuo tidak makan? Bagaimana jika Mikuo kesepian? Bagaimana jika Mikuo menangis sendirian? Berbagai macam tanya penuh kecemasan menghantui benak Lenka.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh menemani Mikuo sekarang?" tanya Lenka selesai sarapan. Neru mengangguk,"Ya, tapi hati-hati. Ah, bawakan sarapannya sekalian."

Lenka mengangguk patuh. Kini Mikuo mendapatkan makanan yang sama dengan keluarga Lenka, bukannya makanan sisa semalam seperti biasanya.

.

"Mikuo, aku datang! Apakah kau merindukanku? Hehehe, mungkin tidak ya ..." seru Lenka dengan nada ceria begitu membuka pintu. Sosok berambut teal itu tampak sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, membelakangi Lenka. Lenka bahkan ragu apakah Mikuo menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak.

"Mikuo, kau dengar aku? Aku membawa makanan untukmu lho!"

Mikuo tetap tidak memberikan respon apapun. Itu semakin memupuk rasa cemas dalam hati Lenka.

"Kali ini menunya sayur bayam! Sayur bayam buatan ibu itu enak sekali lho! Hari ini aku juga libur sekolah, jadi aku bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari!"

Sepanjang pengamatan Lenka, tangan Mikuo seperti sibuk melakukan sesuatu pada lantai kamar yang dingin itu. Terdorong rasa penasaran, Lenka mendekat.

"Astaga, apa itu?"

Tampak goresan-goresan merah kecokelatan melekat di lantai—sementara Mikuo berulang-ulang menggoreskan pola yang sama dengan jemarinya.

Garis-garis merah yang membentuk gambar manusia khas anak taman kanak-kanak. Dua orang—yang satu lebih besar dari sosok yang digandengnya.

"Ibu."

Ketika Lenka ikut berjongkok di sebelah Mikuo, akhirnya Mikuo menatap Lenka nanar,"Ibu ... dan Mi-Mikuo."

Dari jemari kurus dan kotor itu, _liquid _merah menetes perlahan. _Liquid _yang digunakan Mikuo sebagai tinta untuk melukis di lantai.

"Mikuo! Apa yang terjadi dengan jarimu?" Lenka buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya—membalut jari Mikuo yang terluka,"Jarimu kenapa bisa berdarah?"

Mikuo mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah kawat yang menyembul dari dinding. Oh, mungkin jari Mikuo tertusuk tanpa sengaja di situ.

"Jangan menggunakan darahmu untuk menggambar, Mikuo ..." gumam Lenka lirih,"Ini gambar Mikuo dan ibu Mikuo?"

Mikuo mengangguk,"Ibu ... Langit ..."

"Iya ..." Lenka kehilangan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba seekor cicak melintasi dinding kusam ruangan itu, mengundang perhatian Mikuo untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah lihat, Mikuo dan aku ternyata tidak sendiri," Lenka mengarahkan telunjuk pada cicak itu,"itu namanya cicak."

"Ci ... cak?"

Lenka mengangguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa,"Iya, cicak. Namanya lucu ya? Eh, tapi dia malah keluar ..." Cicak tersebut menyusup melalui celah yang ada di langit-langit ruangan.

"Ke ... luar ..." Mikuo menengadah, mengamati bagaimana si cicak menyusup susah payah.

Lenka jadi berpikir, cicak tersebut mungkin sudah beberapa waktu terjebak. Mengitari langit-langit, mencari celah di mana ia bisa ke luar. Dan suatu ketika ia menemukannya, perlu usaha keras untuk menembus celah itu.

Terjebak, ingin ke luar, dan rintangan ...

"Ke luar ... ke sana? Langit?" Pertanyaan Mikuo membuyarkan lamunan Lenka. Lenka tersentak,"Kalau Mikuo yang ingin ke luar untuk melihat langit, bukan lewat situ ..."

"Lalu?" Mikuo memasang wajah bingung yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu imut di mata Lenka.

"Lewat ... Lewat pintu itu, aku juga selalu datang dan ke luar lewat situ kan ..."

Mikuo tetap memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Lenka tahu, mungkin jauh dalam benaknya, Mikuo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah ke luar. Mungkin Mikuo bertanya-tanya mengapa Lenka bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas sementara Mikuo terperangkap di dalam.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan langit padanya."

Nero memandang putri semata wayangnya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Lenka mengatakan ini, namun Nero tak pernah mengizinkan. Lenka menunduk, meremas roknya dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

Lenka mengangkat wajahnya. Nero menghela nafas,"Kenapa?"

"Mikuo hanya ingin tahu seperti apa tempat yang menjaga ibunya," jawab Lenka. Nero malah bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Lenka, membuat harapan Lenka terpaksa menguap sia-sia.

"Sekali saja. Lima menit."

Lenka tersentak mendengar suara ayahnya yang mulai menjauh. Ia segera mengejar langkah Nero,"Sungguh? Boleh?"

"Lima menit. Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ucap Nero datar. Binar ceria mulai memenuhi iris _azure _Lenka,"Terimakasih, Ayah!"

Langkah-langkah cepat dan terburu-buru mulai terdengar saat Lenka berlari menuju ruangan Mikuo dengan ceria. Ia sudah membayangkan kulit pucat Mikuo yang akan mulai bercahaya saat tertimpa sinar matahari. Ia ingin iris _teal _yang meredup itu kembali bersinar.

"Mikuo!" seru Lenka—yang tampaknya sedikit mengejutkan Mikuo. Mikuo menoleh perlahan, mendapati wajah Lenka yang lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Ayo melihat langit," Lenka langsung menarik tangan Mikuo. Mikuo memandang Lenka penuh tanda tanya,"Langit?"

Lenka mengangguk,"Iya. Ayo Mikuo, berdirilah!"

Mikuo hanya menuruti perkataan Lenka. Dengan lembut, Lenka menggandeng Mikuo keluar dari ruangan itu. Meniti tangga demi tanggga, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di balkon rumah Lenka.

Angin bertiup perlahan, membuat helaian _teal _yang telah lama tidak disapa angin itu bergoyang. Iris _teal _yang biasanya redup tanpa cahaya kini melebarkan kelopaknya, memandang jauh penuh sinar pada birunya langit. Tangan dingin Mikuo dalam genggaman Lenka kini mulai menghangat.

Di atas sana, awan-awan putih berarak menyambut mereka. Mentari tak begitu melimpahruahkan sinarnya, sehingga tak terlalu menyilaukan. Senyum Lenka mengembang—kini ia, berdua dengan orang yang dicintainya—memandang langit bersama.

"Jadi," Lenka mengarahkan telunjuknya pada hamparan biru,"itulah langit."

"Ibu ... di sana?" tanya Mikuo lirih. Lenka mengangguk,"Jauh di atas sana. Mikuo tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ibu Mikuo pasti bisa melihat Mikuo. Kalau sekarang Mikuo senang dan tersenyum, maka ibu Mikuo pasti akan bahagia di sana."

"Mikuo ... harus tersenyum?"

Lenka mengangguk lagi,"Harus."

Tapi Mikuo tidak tersenyum. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan,"Mikuo ... tidak bisa ..."

Lenka termenung. Ia tahu pasti sulit menciptakan sebuah senyum saat keadaan telah menyulitkan seperti ini. Tapi sekali saja, tak bisakah Lenka melihat senyum Mikuo? Walau sekilas, mungkin cukup untuk sedikit menghapus kerinduan Lenka pada senyuman itu.

Genggaman Lenka menguat,"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi suatu saat nanti, Mikuo harus tersenyum. Agar kebersamaan kita selama ini tidak sia-sia."

Entah Mikuo mengerti atau tidak, tapi satu anggukan kecil dan gumaman 'ya' lirih dari Mikuo yang terlontar sudah mampu membuat Lenka sedikit lega.

.

.

.

"Jadi ..."

"Mikuo ..."

"Ada di rumahmu?"

Rinto, Gumiya dan Luki menatap Lenka dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Menirukan ciri khas ayahnya, Lenka meneguk jus di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kalem,"Ya."

Lenka telah bercerita bahwa kini Mikuo tinggal di rumahnya. Sekarang Lenka bersiap untuk mengatakan kondisi Mikuo,"Tapi dia—"

"Kita ke sana sekarang," potong Gumiya sebelum sempat mendengar seluruh perkataan Lenka. Lenka tersentak,"Namun ada suatu hal yang terjadi dan Mikuo tidak seperti dulu."

"Tidak seperti dulu?"

"... Lagipula ingatan Mikuo tentang kalian sudah hilang. Mungkin tersisa sedikit dan aku tidak tahu apa ..." Lenka menunduk.

"Kita tetap ke sana sekarang," Gumiya langsung berdiri—mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lenka,"Ayo."

"Gumiya!" Rinto memegang tangan Gumiya,"kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dulu?"

Gumiya menatap Rinto dengan tajam,"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak ingat? Oleh karena itu kita harus ke sana!"

"Dia pasti dendam pada kita, Gumiya! Apa yang harus kita katakan?" kini Luki yang bicara.

"Lenka bilang, Mikuo hilang ingatan kan?"

"Tapi pasti masih ada ingatan yang tersisa tentang itu! Apalagi—"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara kalian dan Mikuo," Lenka berdiri, memotong perdebatan itu,"kalian semua, jelaskan padaku!"

Rinto dan Luki memandang Gumiya—mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka tidak ingin mengatakan semuanya. Gumiya menghela nafas,"Kami telah melakukan kesalahan pada Mikuo. Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat Mikuo pindah waktu itu."

"Hah?" Lenka terlihat heran,"jadi ... Mikuo pindah waktu itu bukan karena urusan keluarga?"

Gumiya menggeleng,"Kami tahu bahwa ia pindah karena kami—meski Mikuo tidak mengatakannya. Hari itu ... kami memperdaya Mikuo. Kami mengajaknya bertemu di sungai sore hari, namun kami tak datang."

Merasa tak tega melihat Gumiya menceritakan kesalahan mereka bertiga sendirian, Rinto meneruskan,"Ia menunggu hingga sore hari. Mikuo sangat baik, hingga walau hujan deras datang, ia tetap menunggu kami. Kami tahu karena sebenarnya kami bersembunyi di dekat sana ..."

Luki pun menambahkan,"Setelah itu, saat arus sungai sedang deras, kami mendorong dia ke sungai ... berpikir dia pasti bisa berenang dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri ..."

Mata Lenka terbelalak,"Dan mengapa kalian melakukan hal kejam seperti itu?"

"Lenka, kau tak pernah mendengar kabar Mikuo tenggelam?" Gumiya tampak heran,"aku kira kau sudah curiga sejak dulu."

Lenka menggeleng,"Mikuo pernah tenggelam?"

"Lenka sedang ada di rumah saudaranya hari itu," Rinto meluruskan,"jadi, hari itu Mikuo selamat, meski katanya ia cukup trauma karena hari itu arus sungai sedang deras-derasnya."

"Aku harus ke sana sekarang. Meminta maaf atas kesalahan bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku yang merencanakan semua ini—karena aku iri padanya! Ia selalu menjadi sosok sempurna dan kami ... kami selalu tersisihkan. Ia selalu diidolakan hingga kami tak memiliki kesempatan," Gumiya segera beranjak dan berlari menuju rumah Lenka.

"Gumiya, tunggu!" Lenka, Rinto dan Luki berlari mengikutinya. Sesampainya di rumah Lenka, tampak Ring sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Neru dan Nero.

"Ah, Lenka-chan ..." Neru baru saja berdiri hendak menjelaskan, namun Lenka buru-buru menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah bersama ketiga temannya,"Mikuo!"

Mikuo mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan ekspresi kehampaan yang memang selalu melekat. Namun tatapan itu berubah seketika begitu iris _teal_nya bertemu dengan _emerald _Gumiya.

"Mi-Mikuo ... kau ingat?"

Kristal Mikuo membundar lebar. Kedua tangan ringkih itu memegangi kepala, menampakkan raut kesakitan dan penderitaan.

"Tidak! Tidak sungai itu! Tidak ...!"

Pemandangan hari itu berkelebat dalam benak Mikuo. Hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur bumi, arus sungai seolah murka dan memekik-mekik—menelan tubuhnya yang terdorong jatuh. Rasa kaget dan takut melenyapkan kemampuan berenangnya yang pernah menakjubkan. Bayangan tentang sosok idola—sang ayah—yang menciumnya lembut di puncak kepala, kemudian melompat ke sungai yang sama pun muncul. Peristiwa setahun sebelum teman-temannya menenggelamkan Mikuo.

Mikuo kini benar-benar ingat bagaimana ia memanggil-manggil sang ayah kebingungan. Saat hangatnya kecupan sang ayah terguyur dinginnya air hujan. Saat Mikuo meneriakkan kata yang sama kala ia sendiri tenggelam—atau ditenggelamkan teman-temannya.

Ayahnya yang menderita depresi dan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri—yang lenyap dari sisi Mikuo.

Alasan Mikuo pindah—ia trauma akan kejadian yang hampir membunuhnya persis seperti bagaimana ayahnya kehilangan nyawa.

Kemudian entah bagaimana, visi kala sang ibu menyetir mobil tua milik sang nenek muncul. Senyum sang ibu menghangatkan segalanya, sebelum tiba-tiba suara hantaman keras menjerit di udara dan semuan menghitam.

"Ahh!"

Teriakan Lenka terdengar. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba kuku-kuku Mikuo—yang kian menghitam—mencakar lengan Lenka yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kalian—Eh? Lenka? Kenapa lenganmu?"

Tiba-tiba Neru, Nero, dan Ring telah muncul di puncak tangga. Rinto dan Luki merapat ke dinding seolah ingin bersatu dengannya—lenyap begitu saja untuk saat ini. Gumiya menggenggam tangan Lenka yang mulai terlihat ketakutan.

"Ayah ... Ibu ... Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Ambil aku sekarang. Ambil aku ..." gumam Mikuo di sudut ruangan. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya sambil sesekali melempar apapun yang ada di samping Mikuo.

"Astaga," Ring menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan,"Mikuo ... Apa yang kau lakukan? Hari ini juga ... Aku akan menjemputmu."

Lenka menengadah kaget,"Apa? Sekarang? Tapi masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan dengan Mikuo!"

Ring menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang acak-acakan, luka di lengan Lenka yang diyakininya disebabkan Mikuo, kemudian memandang sedih ke arah Lenka,"Jika kehadiran Mikuo hanya merepotkan—"

"Tidak! Aku senang bisa bersama Mikuo, aku senang walaupun—"

"Lenka. Suzune-san akan membawanya ke rumah sakit yang bagus. Mikuo akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Mikuo akan sembuh dan kembali menjadi Mikuo yang dulu," Nero menyela.

"Mikuo sendiri? Apa Mikuo setuju?" Lenka menoleh pada Mikuo. Dilepaskannya genggaman Gumiya, kemudian berganti memegang tangan Mikuo,"Kita akan berpisah," bisiknya pelan,"Tak akan ada aku di sana nanti."

Perlahan, Mikuo tampak sedikit tenang begitu bisikan lembut Lenka membelai telinganya. Lenka menarik nafas panjang,"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Saat Mikuo melihat langit nanti, tak akan ada aku di sana. Tapi tidak apa-apa, langit di sana pasti akan lebih indah dari langit di sini. Dan di sana ..."

Air mata Lenka mulai meleleh,"Di sana kita tidak akan bersama ... Di sana bukan aku yang menyuapi Mikuo. Tidak ada aku yang menggambar bersama Mikuo. Tapi suatu saat nanti ... Suatu saat nanti ..."

Lenka memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Tiba-tiba ia merasa belaian tangan kasar menyusuri pipinya—menghapus air mata tanpa berkata-kata. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, wajah yang selalu dicintainya telah menukar pandang.

"Ayo, Mikuo," Ring menarik lembut tangan Mikuo,"kau tidak membawa banyak barang, jadi akan lebih cepat."

Lenka hanya mampu menatap nanar ketika satu demi satu barang Mikuo menghuni koper. Dan saat semuanya telah berdiri di halaman, Lenka masih menahan air mata ketika Ring mengucapkan terimakasih pada Neru dan Nero.

"Ke mana?" lirih suara Mikuo terdengar samar. Lenka menunduk, tak berani melebur iris _teal _di sampingnya,"Ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Ayo Mikuo, masuk ke dalam mobil," Ring harus menggunakan tarikan lembut untuk itu. Namun Mikuo masih tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Lenka,"L—"

Lenka melambaikan tangannya,"Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupakan aku," ia berusaha tersenyum ceria. Senyum yang ditunjukkannya setiap pagi.

"L-Len—" jerit Mikuo tertahan ketika ia dipaksa memasuki mobil. Mata Lenka membundar, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Mikuo.

"L-Len-Lenka!"

Air mata Lenka jatuh lagi—menghapus senyum yang susah payah dipaksakan,"Mikuo ..."

"Lenka! Lenka!"

Pekikan itu masih terdengar sampai mobil itu menjauh. Lenka terhempas duduk di tanah, tak kuasa membendung tangis.

_Yah, suatu hari nanti, Mikuo ... Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Oke! Chapter selanjutnya (yang akan saya kebut nanti malam) cuma semacam epilog yang nggak mungkin saya tinggalkan. Maaf untuk keterlambatan! (banyak konflik dan kesibukan sekolah)

Oh iya, lupa bilang! FF ini sebenarnya berasal dari pengembangan drabble hasil prompt gila yang dikasih onee-chan, yaitu Cicak/Gila/Lantai/Terbang. Entahlah gimana bisa itu prompt menginspirasi buat bikin ini! Arigatou onee-chan!

Makasih buat yang mau baca!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer ada di chapter satu dan dua.

.

**Chapter 5**

Ket: Yang ditulis menggunakan huruf _italic _adalah isi hati Lenka.

.

.

_( Last Piece of Forgotten Memories : Lenka )_

.

_( A very short reunion )_

Lenka berdiri di depan cermin, memastikan A-line skirt dress yang dipakainya telah cocok. Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar istimewa baginya. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan Mikuo, semalam Ring baru saja meneleponnya. Mengatakan bahwa hari ini, Mikuo akan datang ke rumahnya.

Lenka benar-benar _excited _akan hari ini. Bagaimana paras Mikuo sekarang? Apa sekarang ia telah kembali seperti masa kecilnya dulu? Apa bahan perbincangan mereka nanti?

"Lenka, kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara Neru dari luar. Lenka yang kini telah berusia duapuluh tahun cepat-cepat keluar dan mengangguk,"Ya, aku siap."

Momen-momen penuh ketegangan pun berlangsung di ruang tamu kala keluarga Lenka menunggu kedatangan Mikuo dan Ring. Lenka telah menunggu begitu lama untuk ini, menyimpan hatinya dalam-dalam—tak memberikannya untuk lelaki manapun.

Lenka masih mencintai Mikuo.

Tak lama kemudian, suara mobil berhenti pun terdengar. Dengan tidak sabar, Lenka segera berjalan menuju pintu depan,"Selamat datang—"

Ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat sosok tampan bersurai _teal _turun dari mobil. Sorot matanya penuh wibawa, tubuh tegap dan tinggi pun mendukung penampilannya. Lenka terpaku—menyadari sosok Mikuo-nya telah berubah dari seorang lelaki rapuh yang terkunci di ruang bawah tanah.

"Ah, si-silahkan ma-masuk!" Lenka membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Mikuo, Ring, dan seorang wanita bersurai _violet _memasuki rumah Lenka. Neru dan Nero pun segera berdiri,"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk!"

Ketiga orang itupun duduk sambil tersenyum,"Terimakasih. Kami datang ke sini setelah aku menyampaikan pada Mikuo bahwa dulu keluarga ini yang merawatnya. Mikuo ingin berterimakasih pada kalian."

Jantung Lenka berdegup kencang—membuat ia seolah bisu. Ia hanya diam dan memandang Mikuo di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian bertiga karena telah merawatku selama ini," Mikuo tersenyum manis—sebuah senyum yang amat dirindukan Lenka.

"Ring-san berkata, sebelum aku dibawa ke luar kota ini, kalian bersedia menampungku dan memberi makanan serta perawatan. Aku sangat berterimakasih."

Lenka mulai tersanjung.

"Oh, aku juga mau berpamitan. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke London dengan keluarga Yukari. Perkenalkan, ini tunanganku."

Hati Lenka yang mulai menghangat ceria bagai tersambar petir. _Mikuo sudah memiliki tunangan? Lalu aku ... Aku bagaimana? Aku yang mencintainya entah sejak kapan?_

"Yukari adalah putri psikiater yang menanganiku. Dari situlah aku bisa dekat dengan Yukari, karena Yukari selalu menemaniku ..."

_Tapi aku juga, Mikuo. Aku juga selalu menemanimu saat masa-masa sulit itu._

"Waktu-waktu bersama Yukari sangat menyenangkan. Kita melihat langit bersama, berkata ibu kami sama-sama ada di sana."

_Kau tak ingat pertama kali kau melakukannya dengan siapa, Mikuo? Kau tidak ingat bersama siapa saat itu, di balkon, siapa yang memegang tanganmu dan memintamu tersenyum?_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kan aku bercerita? Lagipula, seharusnya kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri kan?"

_Mengingat siapa yang datang menyuapimu sarapan setiap pagi, menghiburmu, bersusah payah agar kau dapat tersenyum, menunjukkan langit padamu, yang mencintaimu tanpa terkatakan selama ini ..._

Neru tersenyum,"Tentu boleh. Jadi, Yukari-san ini yang selalu menemani Mikuo? Manis sekali." Neru sebenarnya menyadari bagaimana Lenka terus menunduk—seolah tak ingin melihat wajah Mikuo.

Mikuo mengangguk ceria—dengan ekspresi yang mirip saat ia masih di masa kecilnya bersama Lenka,"Iya, sejak Yukari adalah yang menemaniku selama aku masih tidak stabil, jadi kami semakin dekat dan aku sangat menghargai keberadaan Yukari."

Wajah Yukari tersipu,"Ah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Eh, aku lupa," Yukari pun berdiri dan membungkuk hormat,"Namaku Yuzuki Yukari. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

_Mikuo terlihat bahagia dengan Yukari._

_Mikuo seolah siap menggapai segala mimpinya dengan Yukari._

_Tapi Mikuo ... Tolong lihat aku di sini. Tolong lihat aku yang selalu mencintaimu._

"Ah iya, aku juga. Karena aku tidak ingat apapun selama aku di sini ... Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Karena aku tidak ingat siapa nona ini ..."

Pandangan Mikuo teralih pada Lenka—kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk,"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo."

_Jadi kau benar-benar tak mengingatku? Kau tidak ingat semua hal yang kita lakukan bersama? Jadi ingatanmu tidak pernah kembali?_

_Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini sia-sia?_

_Jadi yang dilakukan Yukari jauh lebih berharga dari apa yang aku lakukan? Karena hidupmu di rumah sakit jiwa lebih menyenangkan?_

_Kenapa aku_—_yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yukari__—harus gagal?_

_Kau harusnya mengingat semua itu, Mikuo. _

_Kita punya banyak waktu indah bersama, Mikuo! Di masa kecil saat kita berangkat sekolah bersama. Saat kita bermain bersama. Saat kau menghiburku kala aku bersedih. Saat aku mulai mencintaimu, hingga aku bertahan mencintaimu sampai saat ini ..._

_Aku mencintaimu, Mikuo. _

_Selalu, aku hanya ingin kau mengingat satu hal itu._

_Tapi tidak apa-apa ... Rupanya kau sudah bahagia bersama Yukari._

_Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Mikuo._

Lenka mengangkat wajah, menunjukkan senyum palsunya yang paling ceria, kemudian membungkuk pada Mikuo,"Kagamine Lenka. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

_Dan aku relakan kau membuat ingatan-ingatan indah yang baru bersama Yukari._

_**-The End-**_

A/N :

Yay! Akhirnya tamat! Ada yang nggak suka sama endingnya? Yaa, dari awal aku emang merencanakan ending begini. Mikuo yang akhirnya membuat ingatan baru bersama gadis lain, sementara ingatannya tentang Lenka tetap terhapuskan ...

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca dari awal sampai akhir, apalagi yang mau review! Terimakasih banyak!


End file.
